Satu
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: SSLC / Mereka berawal dari satu dan kembali menjadi satu. / Aspros and Defteros fanfiction / Edited from One Step
1. Defteros

**Satu**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

_Saint Seiya Lost Canvas_ © _Masami Kurumada & Teshirogi Shiroi_

Alternate Reality. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typo(s). Edited from **One Step**.

# # #

_The distance between us just a one step_

# # #

Kincir angin mainan itu terus berputar bagaikan siklus yang tiada akhir. Warna merah jambu dan putih mengabur menjadi satu dalam tiap rotasi, tak terusik oleh hal-hal lain kecuali poros dan angin, tak juga peduli pada sesosok yang berjalan di balik dinding-dinding batu seolah melebur bersama pekat bayangan.

Suara langkah _tap-tap-tap _Defteros bagaikan gaung di lorong luas yang sepi itu, berjalan di sisi yang gelap dan terlindung dari sinar. Wajah yang mengenakan topeng itu tertunduk memperhatikan ujung sepatunya tiap kali melangkah. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tak mengena sama sekali dalam padangan matanya.

Melintasi sebuah jendela, Defteros berhenti sejenak, menatap para calon _saint _yang tengah berlatih dibimbing oleh beberapa _saint _dan terkadang jika beruntung... beberapa _Gold Saint_. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari beruntung itu, dimana Gemini dan Sagitarius meluangkan waktu mereka.

Mata Defteros menyipit seiring emosi yang menyeruak keluar ketika menatap sang _Gold Saint_ Gemini. Sang objek berdiri di tengah, mengobrol dengan rekannya dan terkadang memberi saran kepada para calon _saint_, bagaikan seorang tokoh utama di atas panggung dengan semua lampu sorot mengarah padanya.

_Saudaranya..._

Sungguh berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Defteros, bagaikan hitam dan putih, seperti kekontrasan dengan bayangan dalam cermin. Padahal mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama, dari benih yang sama, pada hari dan tanggal yang sama, hanya beda selang beberapa menit yang membedakan mereka menjadi _pertama _dan _kedua_. Bahkan dalan konstelasi bintang yang sama pun mereka masih dibedakan menjadi _cahaya _dan _kegelapan_.

Defteros mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan kembali berjalan. Dia bukan menyimpan pedih atau apa pun terhadap kakaknya, tidak juga benci dan iri, kalau pun perasaannya harus dijabarkan ke dalam kata-kata maka itu adalah kagum dan sayang. Di dunia Defteros tidak ada yang lain selain kakaknya, tidak dibutuhkan oleh yang lain juga tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

Masih teringat dalam kenangan Defteros ketika mereka hanyalah bocah-bocah ingusan yang datang ke Sanctuary untuk mengadu nasib. Mereka lemah sehingga ingin menjadi kuat, mereka teraniaya maka mereka tidak ingin melihat orang lain merasakan derita yang sama. Siang hari menjadi milik kakaknya dan malam menjadi kuasanya. Ketika siang kakaknya akan berlatih dan dia mencuri lihat, menyamarkan diri di balik bayangan rerimbunan pepohonan. Ketika malam Defteros diam-diam berlatih menirukan apa yang dia lihat.

Terkadang Defteros tidak berhasil dalam pengintaiannya. Beberapa teman berlatih kakaknya akan menemukannya dan memukulinya, mengatainya sebagai anak sial dan menghakimi keberadaannya. Memang sebagai anak kedua dan pembawa bintang _kesialan_, Defteros sebenarnya tidak diperkenankan untuk melihat latihan kakaknya, apalagi berlatih bersama-sama. Hidupnya dikucilkan dan disembunyikan keberadaannya. Topeng yang dia kenakan adalah simbol dari penghakiman tersebut.

Namun, kakaknya selalu ada dan tanpa ragu menolongnya, menerima luka yang harusnya diterima oleh Defteros. Membelanya seolah dunia salah dan keberadaan Defteros benar. Hal tersebut tak pernah gagal membuat matanya pedih oleh haru.

Mengintip ingatan yang lebih jauh, ketika mereka masih berbagi selimut dalam sebuah kasur sempit, dahi mereka saling menempel dan nafas mereka menjadi semacam harmoni yang selaras, kakaknya selalu membisikkan kata-kata dengan suaranya yang pelan dan mengalun, kata-kata yang bagaikan pengantar tidur dan pembawa damai dalam tiap mimpinya.

"_Defteros, Defteros, jangan pernah pedulikan kata orang lain. Cukup ingat dan ukir dalam hatimu bahwa kita ini satu, kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Kita ada karena yang lain ada, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Karenanya, angkat dagumu dengan percaya diri dan akan kusediakan panggung dimana kita bisa berdiri bersama sebagai pemeran utama."_

Yang kalau dipikir lagi sekarang hanyalah sebuah impian muluk. Defteros telah pasrah menerima takdirnya sebagai _orang di belakang panggung_ dan biarlah sang kakak menguasai panggung. Defteros sudah cukup puas dengan perannnya, kakaknya di depannya dan tidak pernah gagal menyadari keberadaannya, berbalik dan tersenyum kepadanya.

# # #

_I always believed that all I needed in this world was you_

# # #

Helaian warna merah menari di udara, jatuh menutupi tanah bagaikan hamparan karpet merah. Kanon sebagai wilayah gunung berapi memiliki kesuburan tanah yang tinggi, di beberapa titik bahkan terdapat semacam ladang bunga. Musim semi kali ini banyak bunga berwarna merah bermekaran, mereka dihempas angin dan kelopaknya di terbangkan ke wilayah lain, bahkan sampai kedalaman hutan tempat Defteros sedang berada.

Topeng Defteros sudah lepas, lepas bersama keberadaan yang mengikatnya di Sanctuary. Tubuhnya berbaring menghadap langit, rautnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan matanya memandang dalam pada helaian-helaian yang jatuh, perlahan tapi pasti menguburnya dalam merah. Begitu tenang dan damai, hening dan sunyi, juga sepi dan sendiri. Pedih.

Dahi Defteros sedikit berkerut. Kelopak merah di bawah tangannya rusak oleh genggaman tangannya yang tiba-tiba mengepal erat. Ingatan paling menyedihkan sepanjang umurnya berkelebat, mengalir seiring warna merah yang menumpuk.

Sosok berwajah sama dengannya yang sedang tersenyum itu hilang, digantikan oleh sebuah pemandangan tentang _Dia_ yang bersandar pada tembok berselimutkan merah, senyum pedih terukir di wajah yang pandangan matanya kosong tak berjiwa. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Defteros berpikir bahwa dunia itu kejam, mengambil satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Terjadinya tidak kurang dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Manusia berubah seiring waktu, tak terkecuali untuk kakaknya. Entah sejak kapan kakaknya yang mengincar kedudukan tertinggi demi _"memberikan tempat untukmu" _itu berubah menjadi _"agar seluruh dunia mengakui keberadaanku"_. Bahkan rela mengorbankan adiknya sendiri untuk mencapai tujuan itu.

Defteros bertarung dengan Asmita sementara kakaknya mencoba mengambil nyawa sang Pope. Kesadarannya terjerat duri, hatinya dipenuhi kebingungan oleh pengkhianatan sang kakak dan kemudian kenyataan paling pedih dilemparkan mentah-mentah ke wajahnya.

"_Kau berdosa!" _Asmita, sang _Gold Saint _Virgo, menekankan kata itu dalam-dalam bagai menusukkan pedang. _"Tak ubahnya orang-orang di luar sana, kau menghakimi kakakmu, mendorongnya menjadi apa yang bukan dirinya. Lihatlah sekarang, hatinya melemah dan dia kehilangan tujuannya!"_

Kata-kata itulah yang menyentak topengnya lepas, simbol eksistensinya sebagai bayangan, melucuti semua kepercayaannya selama ini, hanya menyisakan kebingungan mengenai siapa dirinya. Tanpa kakaknya, Defteros bukanlah siapa-siapa. Rasanya seperti dirimu di belah menjadi dua dan kehilangan separuhnya. Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Meminta petunjuk Asmita juga tidak ada gunanya, dia hanya meninggalkan semuanya di tangan Defteros. Tidak apa, Defteros mengerti, lagi pula dia tidak mau menyesali perbuatan yang bukan dia sendiri yang memutuskan, terutama menyangkut kakaknya. Defteros lebih suka kiasan _"diantara kita"_.

Bagai orang tuli dan buta, Defteros mengabaikan pemadangan kakaknya mencekik sang Pope, menggantinya dengan senyuman lembut kakaknya yang terukir selamanya dalam ingatan, menulikan diri dari kata-kata penuh racun yang dilontarkan kakaknya, mengulang-ulang janji kakaknya yang sudah bagaikan rekaman rusak. Dan dengan keteguhan hati untuk menarik kembali kakaknya dari jurang kegelapan, Defteros melancarkan tinjunya meski itu berarti dia harus menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang berdiri sendiri tanpa kakaknya berada di depan untuk melindunginya.

Darah menodai wajah dan tangan Defteros, yang ada di hadapannya adalah wajah penuh amarah kakaknya. Tubuh berbalut _Gold Cloth _itu terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak tembok, tangannya mencengkram tirai di belakangnya untuk mendukung tubuhnya yang nyaris limbung. Tatapan penuh racun terarah pada sang Pope ketika beliau berjalan mendekati sang kakak.

"_Kau mengecewakanku," _kata sang Pope. _"Aku sudah berniat menjadikanmu sebagai penggantiku. Tapi kenapa kau harus gagal menjalani tes terakhir dariku?" _teriaknya penuh kecewa.

Defteros merasakan nyeri menatap kenyataan, pada kakaknya yang terpaku kaget mendengar penyataan sang Pope. Berikutnya kakaknya tertawa, mungkin menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, dan detik berikutnya...

Defteros memejamkan matanya dan alisnya nyaris bertaut mengingatnya.

... kakaknya menggunakan _Demon Emperor Fist_ pada dirinya sendiri, memanipulasi diri sendiri untuk terus membawa dendam, bahkan sampai ke liang lahat. Tubuhnya jatuh, menyentak kain semerah darah yang dicengkramnya, bagaikan sedang duduk di singgasana yang telah runtuh. Meninggalkan dunia ini bagaikan raja lalim yang terus menyimpan keji sampai ke dunia orang mati.

Defteros diam. Tidak ada airmata yang mengalir, tidak ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin dia ucapkan. Cukup berjalan maju dan memeluk tubuh sang kakak yang semakin dingin, sama dinginnya seperti _Gold Cloth _yang melekat pada tubuh itu. Dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain, seperti saat mereka kecil dulu, namun sekarang hanya ritme nafas Defteros seorang yang mengalun. Kini dia hanya separuh, tapi dalam hati bersumpah, dia akan menjadi kuat, menjadi eksistensi yang dapat mengambil kembali separuh miliknya.

Defteros membuka matanya, tubuhnya nyaris tenggelam dalam tumpukan merah. Waktu istirahatnya sudah habis, saatnya kembali menempa diri, karena waktu milik Defteros tidak akan berjalan lagi dan terus berhenti pada saat kematian sang kakak sebelum dia bisa menarik kembali sosok yang bagaikan cahaya itu.

# # #

_If one ceases to exist, then the other will disappear as well _

# # #

Jubah Defteros berkelepak ketika maju berhadapan dengan sang kakak. Kali ini Defteros-lah yang mengenakan _Gold Cloth _dan kakaknya mengenakan _surplice_. Seolah posisi _cahaya _dan _kegelapan _ditukar. Defteros dipaksa mengingat kenangan yang memang telah melekat dalam ingatannya, disalahkan dan dikalahkan.

Kakaknya mungkin memang sudah mati, mayat hidup, dan pengikut Hades, namun juga pemilik sesungguhnya _Gold Cloth _Gemini. Kuat, tangguh, tapi tidak bercahaya. Sekejap saja Defteros sudah terpaku ke tanah dengan kaki kakaknya menginjak kepalanya.

Jika kakaknya berkata bahwa _kakak baik hati _dalam ingatannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi, khayalan, dan imajinasi, Defteros lebih suka mempercayai bahwa _yang berada di hadapannya _sekaranglah yang khayalan. Seandainya pun benar kalau _kakaknya yang baik hati _Cuma sekedar mimpi kekanakannya, maka dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menjadikannya nyata.

Mereka bertarung, mereka terluka, fisik dan mental. Setiap kali kakaknya berkata, kepedihan dalam matanya yang seolah menyalahkan Defteros itu tak pernah luput dari perhatian Defteros, tatapan mata penuh benci dan kesedihan.

"Kita ada untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain," ucapan kakaknya itu tumpuk dengan ucapan dari masa lalu, _"Kita ada karena yang lain ada."_

"Pertarungan ini tidak akan berakhir sebelum satu dari kita mati." _"Saling melengkapi satu sama lain."_

Defteros tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku sangat setuju... kak," ucapnya, entah menyetujui yang mana, kata-kata yang diucapkan kakaknya yang jahat atau perkataan dari masa lalu yang sekarang bagaikan sekedar mimpi.

Jurus andalan mereka bertabrakan, saling menyerang dan meledak. Mereka berdua sama-sama masih berdiri, hanya Defteros sudah mencapai batas terakhirnya. Angin bertiup menerbangkan penyesalan dan kesedihan Defteros, jauh di dalam jiwanya Defteros dapat merasakan waktunya mulai kembali bergerak.

_Tik!_

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertatap muka empat mata (_akhirnya aku bisa membawamu kembali_) seperti saat kita masih bocah dulu. Betapa damai (_dan betapa aku merindukanmu_)," ujar Defteros menyeringai, menyimpan perasaannya yang terdalam untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku lebih kuat (_kau milikku_)."

Darah mulai mengalir dari mata sang kakak dan tiba-tiba rambut kakaknya yang menjadi hitam karena tercelup kejahatan itu kembali ke warna aslinya. Tatapan kaget bertemu dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan dan rasa sayang.

_Selamat datang kembali, Aspros_.

Defteros menyambut kembali separuh dirinya dan dia pun tersenyum puas dalam tidurnya, kali ini dia akan bermimpi indah tentang panggung dimana mereka, dia dan kakaknya, berdiri bersisian sebagai pemeran utama.

**Mereka berawal dari satu dan kembali menjadi satu**

**Satu – END**

A/N : Jadi ini itu One Step yang kemaren dan ditulis ulang. Sengaja diselesaikan waktu Defteros gugur. Dan kalau saya berkesempatan, akan dibuat satu chapter lagi mengenai Aspros. Kasian dong Aspros, masa ga kebagian cerita melulu dari kemaren.

Semoga pembaca menyukainya ya. Kalau berkenan tolong tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya.

Gokudera J. Vie

04 Januari 2013


	2. Aspros

**Satu**

A Saint Seiya – Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

_Saint Seiya Lost Canvas_ © _Masami Kurumada & Teshirogi Shiori_

Alternate Reality. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typo(s). Edited from **One Step**.

# # #

Siang hari itu begitu panas dan matahari bersinar terik. Sepanjang mata memandang bisa dilihat banyak para calon _saint _yangsedang mengistirahatkan diri di pinggir arena, berlindung dari sengatan sinar matahari dan meneguk sedikit air untuk memuaskan dahaga. Demikian hal-nya dengan Aspros, pemuda berambut pendek tersebut sedang duduk di bawah naungan pohon yang berada agak jauh dari arena, sebuah handuk basah menutupi wajah.

"Aspros," sebuah panggilan, membuat Aspros menyingkirkan handuknya dan menatap ke asal suara, kepada sosok berkulit gelap yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya itu, adiknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya adiknya dengan cemas.

"Hm," jawab Aspros lemah sambil mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Defteros. Hanya kepanasan."

Sebuah tangan menyentuh kening Aspros. _Sejuk_, batin Aspros, menikmati sentuhan tangan adiknya tersebut. "Tanganmu sejuk sekali," gumam Aspros.

"Kau demam," kali ini suara Defteros benar-benar menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Bagaimana kalau pulang dan istirahat saja? Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan dengan kondisi begini. Ya, Aspros?" bujuk sang adik.

Aspros menggeleng. "Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya, mendorong tangan Defteros, sedikit kecewa karena harus kehilangan kesejukan dari tangan tersebut. "Nah, aku berlatih dulu." Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arena _colosseum_ untuk kembali berlatih, sedikit berat hati meninggalkan Defteros di belakang.

Entah kapan dimulainya dan apa sebabnya, sudah ditetapkan dalam peraturan para _saint _bahwa takdir sebagai anak kedua dari kembar yang terlahir di bawah rasi bintang gemini adalah diasingkan. Jangankan berlatih bersama-sama, bahkan memperlihatkan diri di hadapan orang pun tidak diperbolehkan. Meski pada seharusnya terlahir bukanlah salah apalagi suatu dosa, tapi kelahiran adiknya menjadikan anak itu harus menerima penghakiman yang absurd. Jujur, Aspros bukan lagi sekedar tidak senang dengan pengaturan tersebut, kalau bisa dia ingin sekali menentangnya.

Ah, kepalanya berdentam menyakitkan. Kesal!

_Bruak! _Aspros melampiaskan kesalnya dengan menghancurkan sebuah batu, menggunakan _latihan _sebagai kedok. Aspros sendiri sadar bahwa dia tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan niatannya. Karena itulah dia harus menjadi lebih kuat hingga mencapai kedudukan tertinggi, pikirnya sambil kembali melakukan latihan setengah melampiaskan kekesalan. _Demi memberikan tempat bagi adiknya_.

_Duk!_

Tidak sengaja pundaknya bertabrakan dengan pundak seorang calon _saint _yang lain, tubuhnya terhuyung sedikit tapi dia masih bisa berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan. Namun yang terburuk adalah ketika tubuhnya terdorong ke samping, siku seorang calon _saint _yang lain yang tengah melakukan _sparring _bergerak ke arahnya.

_Gawat_! Batin Aspros, sadar bahwa kepalanya terlalu pusing dan tidak cukup waktu untuk menghindarinya.

_Duak! _

Siku itu pun telak menghantam wajahnya dengan kuat. Tubuh Aspros terlempar, dia bisa merasakan darah kental mengalir dari hidungnya, dan kepalanya serasa makin sakit saja, seolah mau pecah. Sebelum tubuh Aspros sempat menghantam tanah, kesadarannya hilang menyisakan hitam.

# # #

Aspros menatap tangan berbalut _Gold Cloth _yang tengah mencekik seseorang. Aspros juga mengenali jubah yang dikenakan oleh seseorang yang sedang tercekik itu sebagai jubah yang dikenakan oleh Pope. Barulah Aspros menyadari setelahnya bahwa tangan yang tengah mencekik sang Pope itu adalah tangan miliknya. Apa yang terjadi?

Dia merasakan dirinya menoleh. Merasakan, karena yang dapat dia fungsikan hanyalah penglihatannya sementara indera yang lain seolah dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Tatapan jatuh pada sosok dewasa dari wajah yang telah dikenalnya, wajah yang mirip dengannya, terutama ketika sedang tidak mengenakan topeng seperti yang berada di hadapannya ini. Sesungguhnya, ingin dia membelalak menatap eskpresi adiknya yang kelihatan begitu menderita dan penuh luka, ingin dia berlari dan tanyakan pada adiknya itu siapa yang telah melukainya. Tapi sepertinya siapa pun yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya berpikiran lain karena mulutnya mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dia pikir bisa dia katakan, kata-kata yang jahat dan beracun.

"... pros," Aspros mendengar bisikan samar.

Matanya masih menatap sosok sang adik.

"Aspros," masih samar meski sudah terdengar tiap silabel yang membentuk namanya.

Dan barulah keinginannya dan gerak tubuhnya selaras, membelalak kaget ketika sosok adiknya yang telah dewasa itu melancarkan sebuah serangan ke arahnya. Sakit!

"ASPROS!"

Aspros tersentak. Matanya terbuka, terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Peluhnya mengucur dan membasahi kaus-nya. Nafasnya memburu dalam ketidak aturan.

"Mimpi," bisiknya. "Ternyata mimpi," lanjutnya penuh kelegaan.

Sedikit mengarahkan pandangan ke samping, dilihatnya wajah adiknya yang menatapnya penuh khawatir. Aspros tersenyum dan meraih tangan adiknya yang diletakkan di keningnya, seolah menyampaikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Kau pingsan," adiknya berkata. "Sudah kubilang kau demam, harus istirahat!" sangat jelas dari alis adiknya yang bertaut dan nada suaranya bahwa tadi dia sangat lega bahwa Aspros sudah sadar, hal itu justru membuat senyum Aspros semakin lebar.

Mimpinya kembali berkelebat. Aspros menggenggam tangan adiknya, seolah memastikan bahwa yang ini adalah nyata, dan yang mimpi hanyalah sekedar mimpi.

"Aspros?" panggil Defteros, heran karena Aspros tiba-tiba diam, khawatir kalau-kalau kakaknya kenapa-napa.

"Defteros, kau..." Aspros menggigit bibirnya, bingung apakah harus dia katakan atau tidak. "Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, kan?" tanyanya, memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

Adiknya diam, tampak tidak mengerti pertanyaan Aspros. Aspros sendiri tanpa sadar memberikan tatapan penuh harap. Selang beberapa saat adiknya itu menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh kening Aspros, membuat Aspros langsung memasang wajah kecewa dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit.

"Sebaiknya aku buatkan bubur untukmu," ujar adiknya, beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Ah," tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah, menarik perhatian Aspros untuk kembali menatapnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun padamu, kak. Tapi aku tahu aku selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu." Dan segera berlari keluar sebelum Aspros sempat mengatakan apa pun.

Senyum Aspros langsung melebar mendengarnya. Rasa percaya dirinya kembali. Ditatapnya kepalan tangannya untuk membulatkan tekad, tidak akan dia biarkan mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, tidak ingin bahwa dirinya lah yang akan membuat adiknya paling terluka.

# # #

Tempat itu adalah kegelapan tanpa batas, bagaikan jagad raya tanpa planet dan bintang, hanya ada Aspros dan _dirinya_ yang saling bertatapan. _Dirinya _adalah sosoknya saat berumur sebelas tahun, sosok yang masih polos dan tidak mengenal ambisi.

Aspros ingat dia baru saja bertarung dengan adiknya, bertarung hingga dia kehilangan sosok yang _seharusnya _dijaga dan dilindunginya baik-baik itu. Satu-satunya keluarga dan sosok yang pernah menjadi sebuah kesatuan dengannya. Bersama dengan kematian adiknya, Aspros pun lepas dari pengaruh _Demon Emperor Fist _yang dia gunakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri di dunia yang sepertinya adalah alam bawah sadarnya, dunia dalam jiwanya yang terdalam. _Dirinya _tersenyum, berbalik dan berlari menerjang sosok yang mirip dengannya dengan kulit gelap, sosok adiknya saat berumur sebelas tahun. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa, dan bergandengan tangan dengan akrab, kemudian meninggalkan Aspros kembali sendirian.

Aspros berbalik ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, membuatnya bertatapan dengan sosok adiknya yang sudah dewasa. Aspros tersenyum dan menggeleng pada adiknya yang mengulurkan tangan. Sosok adiknya itu seolah menjadi buih, hilang dan terbang, melunturkan dunia hitam itu kembali pada kenyataan.

"Sakit sekali rasanya ketika kehilangan separuh dari jiwa ini," ujarnya, memasang jubah Pope tiruan miliknya. "Tapi aku belum bisa pergi bersamamu, Defteros. Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan bukan?" bisiknya. _Setidaknya untukmu_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Kalau bukan untuk adiknya, atau untuk dirinya sendiri, Aspros pasti akan menerima uluran tangan itu, membiarkan tubuh pinjaman dari Hades membusuk dan jiwanya kembali menjadi sebuah _satu_. Aspros tersenyum sedih dengan airmata darah mengalir, sadar bahwa dia berada di pihak yang mengingkari janji dan adiknya, meski tak berjanji, tak pernah mengkhianatinya, hanya terus mengharapkannya yang terbaik secara sederhana.

Di tempat Hades itu Aspros dan sang tuan rumah bicara mengenai filosofi. Tidak pernah dia sangka ternyata sang dewa yang ingin menghancurkan dunia bisa bicara mengenai kebajikan. Tapi Aspros memiliki satu kejutan untuk wadah yang pernah menjadi sahabat sang Pegasus itu, bahwa dalam tubuh yang diberikan Hades itu kini juga terdapat jiwa adiknya. Meski dia tidak bisa kembali menjadi seorang _kakak _bagi sang adik, mereka memiliki separuh dari eksistensi yang sama. Meski tak sepenuhnya menjadi _satu_, setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat Aspros seolah merasakan kesejukan dari tangan adiknya.

Ah, betapa dia merindukan masa lalu.

Di tengah pertarungannya dengan Hades, muncul seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari Pegasus Tenma, Mephistopheles Youma. Berkoar-koar mengenai sebuah pentas dimana Aspros juga adiknya adalah bagian dari skenario buatannya. Tak pelak hal itu menyalakan bara amarah dalam diri Aspros, tidak terima dipermainkan dan sadar bahwa sang Mephistopheles adalah penyebab dia mengingkari janji pada si bungsu. _Tidak bisa dimaafkan!_

Sedikit butuh waktu lama bagi Aspros untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Mephistopheles, dengan bodoh dia terjebak di sebuah tempat yang menyerupai _Another Dimension _dan harus menunggu kesempatan yang tepat untuk membuka paksa jalan keluarnya. Kali ini Aspros yang mendapatkan kejutan, bahwa Mephistopheles bukan hanya _specter _biasa melainkan seorang dewa waktu bernama _Kairos_, adik dari Chronos, yang dibuang sang kakak ke dunia dan dihapus eksistensinya. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan terhadap sebuah kisah milik Aspros.

Tapi Aspros tidak peduli. Salah Kairos sendiri jika dia tidak bisa menyaingi kakaknya, lagi pula sang dewa terbuang terlanjur membuatnya kesal dengan menginjak-injak arti dari eksistensi para manusia. Aspros jadi mengerti kenapa Kairos sama sekali tidak pantas sebagai dewa, sama sekali tidak bijak dan tidak menjadikan pengalaman buruknya itu sebagai pelajaran, malah membuat orang lain harus merasakan derita yang sama.

Jujur saja, Aspros cukup kelimpungan ketika berhadapan dengan Kairos. Dewa memang memiliki level yang berbeda ternyata. Kalau bukan berkat jiwa adiknya yang bersemayam pada _Gold Cloth _Gemini, mungkin Aspros sudah menyambut neraka untuk kedua kalinya. Ingat, dia sudah pernah merasakan mati satu kali! Kematiannya berikutnya dia putuskan harus berarti dan membuat adiknya sedikit bangga, tentu saja. Dan berkat tasbih Asmita yang ditinggalkan oleh adiknya lah Aspros dapat mengubah tubuh _immortal _dewa kembali ke wadahnya yang _mortal_.

Akhirnya dewa waktu pun dapar tersegel ke dalam tasbih dari buah _mokurenji_. Aspros dapat merasakan tubuh dan _cosmo_-nya melemah, menandakan waktu pinjaman sudah mendekati akhir. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin menantang Hades, namun biarlah sang Pegasus dan Athena yang menyelesaikan semuanya, setidaknya Aspros berhasil membalas dendam.

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Aspros merasakan kehadiran sebuah _cosmo _yang terasa familiar, _cosmo _milik seorang dewi yang pernah menjadi junjungannya, Athena. Dan sepertinya sang dewi mengenalinya.

_Huh! _Dengus Aspros. Dia sudah lelah berurusan dengan dewa, bahkan ketika sekarat begini pun dia harus bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Persetan dengan mereka semua, makhluk yang begitu congkak yang tak mungkin mengerti penderitaan manusia dan perjuangan mereka dalam mengatasi masalah tersebut. Tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaannya dan adiknya yang harus menjalani permainan mereka.

Dan sekali lagi dewa-dewa selalu sanggup mengejutkan Aspros. Di luar dugaan, Athena mengucapkan kata-kata yang manusiawi, tidak menghakimi. Itu membuat Aspros tersenyum, menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya Athena _yang ini _sebelumnya adalah seorang manusia biasa tanpa menyadari statusnya sebagai seorang dewi. Seorang gadis kumuh yang mendadak menjadi seorang dewi. Ah, dan Aspros berpikir, kalau semua dewa seperti Athena maka...

Aspros menyerahkan tasbih Asmita kepada Athena.

... Aspros bisa memenuhi mimpinya untuk mewujudkan eksistensi bagi adiknya. Dimana di dunia ini tidak ada _cahaya _dan _kegelapan_, bahwa kedudukannya dan adiknya adalah sejajar, dan mereka dapar berjalan di bawah sinar mentari atau pun sinar bulan bersisian.

Dan waktu Aspros habis, kembali pada ketiadaan, dipeluk oleh sebuah kesejukan yang familiar.

**Satu (Chapter 2) - END**

A/N : Dou? Gimana chapter dua ini? Emang ga begitu berhubungan sama **Satu **sih. Tapi udah kerasa kan brother complex-nya para gemini? XD Pokoknya chapter ini dedicated buat bang Aspros yang kayaknya ga begitu diulas sedalam adheknya itu.

Umm... buat yang sudah membaca, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Semoga pembaca menyukai ceritanya ya. Tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya ya, sekedar fangirling atau ramblingan juga boleh kok XD

06 Januari 2013


End file.
